


Arrangement

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, First Meetings, M/M, Mpreg, Older Jared Padalecki, Omega Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen Ackles, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Despite being an alpha, Jared finds that a mating between himself and Jensen has been arranged by their parents.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 264





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPNJ2EVENT  
> ABO framework  
> Trope: Forced/Arranged Mating  
> Beta: firesign10
> 
> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.

“Mom, Dad, I’m here,” Jared announced as he closed the front door behind himself. He placed his messenger bag down on the hall table and took a few more steps into the large home he used to share with his parents. The house was unnaturally quiet. Usually, there was at least one person rushing to greet him upon his arrival when he visited his parents. But right then, he found the quietness of the house unsettling and that was putting him on edge. 

He had a modest home on the outskirts of the city they lived in. It was only him and his dogs and despite being the heir to Padalecki Oil, he didn’t feel the need for a large and ostentatious home, not that his parents’ home was like that, at least not to him. To him, it would always be his childhood home. His parents’ home was tastefully decorated in warm, rich colors that always made guests feel welcomed and at ease. He had decorated his own two-story home in deep blues and greens, making it feel relaxing to him after a long day of teaching. 

While he was the heir to a vast fortune, his parents had allowed him to follow his own path rather than forcing him to follow in his father’s footsteps. He kept abreast of the company’s dealings so if he was ever needed, he could fill in for his father as the head of the company, but his first love had been the written word. He had pursued a degree in English, which propelled him to shift gears and also add a degree in Education to his studies his first year in college. Once he had graduated with a master’s in education, he had been offered a job at the local college where he had been teaching for the past five years. He was happy with his life, his job, his home, and his dogs. At the age of twenty-nine, he was settled and established, not feeling the need for more than what he had accomplished for himself. 

Hearing movement, he turned to find Cecile, a long-time Padalecki staff member, approaching him. He offered the beta a warm, dimpled smile.

“Mr. Jared,” Cecile acknowledged as she approached him. 

“How many times have I told you to just call me Jared?” he cajoled with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head; one that disrupted his already tousled hair, sending his bangs into his eyes.

“About a million times, Mr. Jared,” she responded with a giggle as she reached up, having to raise herself up unto her toes in order to fix his hair. “There, all better, and so handsome, as always,” she crooned as she ran her fingers through Jared's hair, adjusting it so it appeared artfully tousled and not like he had just been through a wind tunnel. “You need a trim.” She patted his shoulders and then pulled away from the larger alpha. 

Jared clasped his hand together and then raised them to his chest. “Bite your tongue,” Jared joked in mock horror. “Why would you say such hurtful things?”

“Because it’s true, and you know it.”

“Where is everyone?” Jared inquired as he cocked his head to the side listening to the quietness of the house and finding it unsettling. His parents, like himself, were not quiet people. He felt a tendril of fear begin to slither up his spine as the quietness settled over him. “What’s going on?”

“Your parents have guests. Everyone is seated in the study. It’s all been very hush-hush,” she explained as she brought her index finger up to her lips in a shushing gesture. “Your father asked that you join them once you arrived.”

“Thanks, Cecile. I’ll show myself to the study,” he assured her as he started to walk away down the long hall that led to the study. He had spent many rainy days curled up on the dark leather couches in the study reading. The room was filled with floor to ceiling bookcases on three of the four walls, the fourth being made up of glass doors that led out to the expansive backyard. Aside from the leather couches, there were several chairs and tables grouped in clusters for intimate talks and one set devoted to a chessboard as well as his father’s desk. As he stood outside the closed door, he could hear muffled voices speaking. Raising his hand, he knocked softly on the door. “Dad?”

“Ah, Jared, would you come in here please,” Jared’s father, Gerald, called from behind the study’s door.

Grabbing hold of the doorknob, Jared pushed open the door, to see his parents and another couple sitting opposite each other on the couches. The couple seemed to be roughly the same age as his parents, but he didn’t recognize them as someone his parents had had over when he had been growing up. “Hello,” he said, with a warm smile to the couple. Taking in their appearances, he noted they were dressed in casual clothing, not a suit and tie as his father was dressed in or a fashionable dress as his mother wore. He was actually dressed more like this unknown couple than his parents; he was wearing a long-sleeved black Henley, olive green cargo pants, and black boots. Looking at him, the way he was dressed, he certainly didn’t fit into the mold of an oil heir. 

“Jared, son, please join us, and close the door,” Gerald said as he stood and motioned to Jared with a sweep of his hand.

After closing the door, Jared joined his father, shaking the older alpha’s hand, and then leaned down to kiss his mother’s cheek. Straightening up, he waited to be introduced to the other two people in the room; the man was an alpha like he and his father, and the woman was a beta like his mother. 

“This is our son Jared. Jared, this is Alan and Donna Ackles,” Gerald introduced and watched as Jared offered the couple his hand and a warm hello. 

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Jared said as he rejoined his father, giving his sire a quizzical look. He could tell by the look in his father’s eyes that he had walked in on something important, he just didn’t know what it was. And he had a feeling that whatever it was, he was somehow involved, or soon would be. 

“The Ackles own land that I’m looking to drill on,” Gerald explained when he caught Jared’s questioning look. “We were just discussing terms, working out an agreement.”

Jared nodded his head in understanding. “Oh, please don’t let me interrupt. I’ll just show myself out. We can have dinner another time,” Jared offered as he started for the door, only to stop when his father cleared his throat, drawing his attention back to the older alpha.

“Jared, I asked you here so you could meet the Ackles,” Gerald stated as Jared turned back to regard him with a confused look. 

“I don’t understand,” Jared said with a shake of his head. 

Gerald smiled at the Ackles and then turned to Jared. “As an alpha, it’s time you took a mate. It just so happens that the Ackles have a son, an omega, who will be perfect for you to mate with,” Gerald explained as he motioned at Jared. 

“Dad, I…”

“Jared, let me speak to you for a moment.” Turning to the Ackles, Gerald offered them a smile. “If you’ll excuse us for a moment, I’d like to speak privately with Jared. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Sherri makes an excellent Gin and tonic,” he offered as he pulled Jared out into the hall. 

“Dad, what’s going on?”

“Let me explain it to you. The Ackles have the land I want to drill on. They won’t sell but are willing to give me the drilling rights, for a price. And that price is mating off their omega son to a prominent family.” Gerald sighed heavily. “The family comes from nothing, but they’re not stupid. They know their land has the valuable oil I want. So, in order to get what I want, what this company needs to move forward and grow, you’re going to step up and mate with their son.”

Jared’s eyes went wide in surprise as his father’s words registered in his mind. “What? You can’t be serious! An arranged mating, no!” He shook his head. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Gerald asked gruffly. 

“Dad, I’m happy with my life the way it is.”

“Be that as it may be, the deal has been struck. You have been given everything you’ve ever wanted in this life. I’ve never asked anything from you. I never demanded that you follow in my footsteps, that you go into the oil business. I’ve only wanted you to be happy. But now, in order to help our company grow, I’m telling you, you will mate with the Ackles’ omega.” He saw the anger that darkened Jared’s strong features and chuckled as he clasped Jared by the shoulder. “Cheer up, Jared. At least the omega is male which is your preference. I know you’re thinking I’m being cruel, forcing this on you, but I’m doing what’s best.”

“For who?” Jared asked hotly. 

“For everyone, including you. We all have to do things we don’t like in life. This is one time where you’ll have to suck it up and do what’s best for your family.”

Jared shook his head in dismay. At that moment, words were lost to him, not that it would have mattered. Anything he had to say would have been overlooked by his father. A mating between himself and this unknown omega had been arranged, and he saw no way he could get out of it; not without angering his father and ruining the deal that had been struck for their family business. 

“Your mother and I, that was an arrangement made by our parents. We grew to love each other.” Gerald pulled his hand back from Jared’s shoulder. “We should get back to our guest. Slap a smile on that handsome face of yours and act delighted at the prospect of mating with their omega,” Gerald warned as he pulled open the door to the study and walked in, followed reluctantly by Jared. 

Jared closed the door and stood there, silently wishing he was anywhere but in that room. The last thing he was interested in doing was having to make small talk with the Ackles. He didn’t want to know anything about them, and he certainly wanted nothing to do with their omega that was being forced on him. 

“Sorry about the brief interruption. I needed to set Jared straight regarding a personal issue,” Gerald offered with a laugh. 

“Children, if it’s not one thing, it’s another,” Alan responded with a laugh of his own. “Jensen has his moments as well.”

Jared opened his mouth to explain that he wasn’t a child, but a grown alpha whose future had just been decided for him. Thinking it was better to remain silent, he pursed his lips together instead, giving his father a sullen look. 

Sensing that an argument was about to erupt between her mate and their pup, Sherri clapped her hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “Jared, let me introduce you to your mate-to-be,” she interjected as she closed the distance between herself and her son. She quickly ushered him out of the room and down the hallway to a small sitting room. Softly she rapped on the door before pushing it open to reveal a man standing with his back to them looking out the large picture window that had a view of the rose garden she planted when Jared had been just a tiny pup and not the six-foot, four-inch, muscular alpha he was now. “Jensen, I’d like to introduce you to my son, Jared,” she said as she stepped into the room followed by Jared. Standing off to the side, she watched their first meeting. 

Jared watched as the man slowly turned around to look at who had entered the room. The first thing he saw was the omega’s startling green eyes which darted from his mother to him. He stood rooted to the floor as Jensen timidly approached him. As Jensen got closer, he noticed that Jensen was young, most likely in his late teens or early twenties and that he was stunning. He also noted that Jensen was wearing a faded t-shirt, well-worn jeans, and scuffed boots, and he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips from the sight of how casual and comfortable Jensen looked. 

“Hello, Jared,” Jensen said in a soft voice that had just a hint of a Texas twang to it. Jensen stopped a few feet away from the tall alpha, trying to figure out what else to say or how to act. Did he offer his hand to Jared or did he let the alpha scent him? Should he readily offer his neck to the alpha? Jensen knew next to nothing about Jared, except that his parents had arranged for him to mate with the older alpha. He had been given just a few facts about Jared. Jared was older than him by nine years. Jared was a teacher, teaching at the local college, he owned his own home, and that Jared was the heir to the Padalecki Oil empire as his father had called it. Not that that mattered to Jensen. He didn’t care about Jared’s family’s wealth; he and his family hadn’t come from money. He cared about how Jared would treat him. Looking into Jared's eyes he saw kindness and felt himself begin to relax, hoping that what he saw reflected in Jared’s multi-colored eyes was real. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted. We’ll be eating soon and then we’ll discuss your mating,” Sherri murmured before silently slipping out of the room. 

Jared forced himself not to react with a negative response to his mother’s words. Taking a step forward, Jared offered his hand to Jensen. “Jensen,” he said in a husky tone as he took in Jensen’s scent; the sweetness of it, a sign that Jensen was interested in him. The alpha in him was reacting to the attractive and unmated omega standing in front of him. His eyes raked over Jensen as he stood holding Jensen’s hand. He watched as Jensen blushed, the tips of his ears pinking as his cheeks took on a warm coloring from his flushed state, making his freckles stand out. Letting go of Jensen’s hand, he shoved his own hands into the pockets of his cargo pants. He had to pull himself together before he did something inappropriate, like pushing Jensen up against the wall and rubbing his scent over Jensen’s body, marking Jensen as his. “So, I’m sure you’re aware of the reason we’re actually meeting,” he said in a harsher tone than he had intended.

Jensen flinched at Jared’s words and took a step back, dropping his gaze from Jared’s face to the floor. “Yes,” he whispered. “We’re to be mated to each other. I’ll… I’ll do my best to be worthy of you, to make you happy.” Jensen swallowed several times as he tried to figure out what to say next, hoping Jared would say something. When Jared didn’t say anything else, he felt the need to break the growing silence between them. “I’m sorry,” he finally said.

Jared’s brows knitted together in confusion at Jensen’s words. “You’re sorry?” he managed to ask as he studied the omega standing before him. Jensen was a few inches shorter than him. He had broad shoulders and a trim waist and bowed legs. He wore his dark blond hair in a cropped and spiked cut. And looking at Jensen, he was everything he could want, appearance-wise in a mate. 

Jensen nodded his head in response. Having been in Jared’s presence for only a few minutes, he had come to the conclusion that Jared clearly wasn’t happy with him or with their arranged mating, and he wouldn’t force himself on Jared, despite what their parents wanted. While he had instantly been taken with Jared, wanting the alpha to claim him, he didn’t want to be a burden to Jared. 

“For what?”

“I’m sorry I’m being forced on you. My parents… my parents didn’t have much growing up. And they didn’t have a lot… couldn’t give me what a lot of the other kids I grew up with had.” Jensen stole a quick glance at the muscular alpha before continuing on. “They thought… they thought, hoped really, that by mating me off to you, I’d have a chance at a better life. I’ll tell them… I’ll tell them I’m not what you wanted. I’ll ask them to still give your father the drilling rights to their land.” He forced himself to look up into Jared’s eyes. “I’m sure my parents can arrange a mating for me with another alpha.” Jensen started to walk past Jared, wanting to get away from him and go home where he could wallow in self-pity in private, but stopped. Turning to face Jared, he offered him a sad smile as he met Jared’s eyes. “It was nice to have met you. You have kind eyes.” With that, he turned around and placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to pull the door open when Jared spoke. 

“Wait,” Jared called out, stopping Jensen before he could leave. “I’m the one who should be sorry. This arranged mating was a bit of a shock. I had no idea this was happening. I thought I was just having dinner with my parents tonight,” he admitted. “I was caught off guard and reacted badly.”

“Oh,” Jensen whispered and nodded his head in understanding. He looked up to see that Jared was offering him his hand. Walking back to Jared, he accepted Jared’s hand. 

“Let’s start over. I’m Jared Padalecki and it’s nice to meet you, my intended mate.” He didn’t miss the wide smile that appeared on Jensen’s face or the sparkle that lit up his green eyes.

“Jensen Ackles, your soon-to-be mated omega,” Jensen said happily. 

“So, you think I have kind eyes?” Jared asked, watching as Jensen tucked his chin to his chest as he blushed. 

“Yes,” Jensen admitted as his cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. 

“Well, you have beautiful eyes yourself.” Jared heard Jensen give a soft laugh and joined in. “So tell me, do you like dogs?”

“Yes, I’ve always wanted a dog, but growing up…”

Jared cut Jensen off before he could say more. “Good, because I have two and I have a feeling they’re going to love you.”

**One** **year** **later:**

“I’m home,” Jared announced as he closed the front door to his two-story home. He heard the sounds of his dogs making their way to him from the living room as he hung his messenger bag up on the black metal coat rack next to the door. He turned when he heard excited barking to find Dax and Bear dancing around each other in an attempt to get to him for their nightly greeting. Shaking his head, he chuckled at the two dogs. “Okay, okay, calm down. There are enough head scratches for the both of you.” Crouching down, he allowed the dogs to lean into him as he scratched and petted their heads. “Okay, that’s enough for the time being,” he said as he stood, brushing the dog hair off himself. “Jensen?” he called out as he made his way past the dogs in search of his mate. 

“In here,” Jensen called out from the living room. 

Jared walked in to find Jensen pushing himself up from the couch with some effort. 

Being nearly nine months pregnant with their first pup, Jensen found it difficult to do anything without a great deal of effort. “How was your day?” Jensen asked as he finally got to his feet.

“Good, it was good. How are you feeling?” Jared placed his hands on the swell of Jensen’s stomach, rubbing soothing circles as he leaned in to capture Jensen’s lips for a much-needed kiss. 

“Tired, but happy,” Jensen responded when the kiss ended. 

“Did you rest?” 

“I’ve done nothing but rest,” Jensen assured Jared. “There’s not much I can do these days without you.”

“Let me take the boys for a walk and feed them. Then I’ll make us something to eat.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen confirmed as Jared led him back to the couch and helped him find a comfortable position to sit in. 

“I won’t be long,” Jared said, leaning in to give Jensen’s cheek a quick peck. As he started to walk out of the living room, he turned back to look at Jensen. Jensen was sitting there with the tv remote in one hand and the other resting on his pregnant stomach. He smiled as he thought about how Jensen had come into his life, how at first he had wanted nothing to do with the arranged mating his father had blindsided him with so many months ago. But now, they were happily mated with their first pup on the way, and he couldn’t imagine his life without Jensen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google.


End file.
